Gwen's Consent Speech
by LFuCkToY
Summary: Merlin sleeps with Arthur the night before he starts a new job. Starts with a one night stand. Ends in much much more. Based on a prompt off tumblr In progress!
1. Chapter 1

"Well fuck me. This night just got better." Gwaine crowed over the pounding music.

Merlin glanced up and then over in the direction Gwaine was leering. Three men had just walked into the club. One was tall with a shaven head and broad shoulders. Without a doubt the reason Gwaine was pleased. The second was another tall man with curly sandy hair and soft eyes. The third was barely more than a single glance before Gwain pushed Merlin out of the booth.

"Come on! I have to have him!" He said sliding out and over where Merlin had landed.

Merlin sighed and picked himself up to follow his sex fiend best friend. He stopped on the stairs, noting that both Gwaine and the new group were both heading to the bar. Following Gwaine down and then across the packed dance floor took sadly just a few seconds to long. Gwain had already made his move, as usual in the worse way possible. By loudly proclaiming "I just have to have your cock in my ass!"

The men had that baffled spooked look most get at the comment. They looked between each other quickly as if not sure what was happening.

"I am SO sorry!" Merlin interupted, crashing into Gwaine from behind and yanking him backwards. "He is very vocal about his goals."

"Umm.." One of them said. Merlin looked up, straight into pretty blue eyes. Blonde hair, fancy clothes, done up like a movie star.

"On the subject of goals, can I buy you a drink?" Merlin said, releasing Gwaine and smiling at the man.

They all did the slow blink of the very confused.

"I'm Gwaine." Gwaine said sliding right up close to his selected prey.

"Merlin." Merlin held out his hand, which the man took, it seemed more out of habit than politeness.

The man with the soft eyes, shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat before speaking.

"We haven't even ordered our drinks yet and I feel like I'm fifth wheeling."

"Shut it Leon." The blonde man said folding his arms and shifting slightly under Merlin's totally not subtle inspection of him.

Leon grinned. "Percy, Arthur." He said, pointing at the man next to Gwaine and the blonde in turn.

"Percy..." Gwaine growled leaning closer, fully in predator mode now, just as Merlin said, "Nice to meet you Arthur, how about that drink?"

"I really should start putting money on how fast you move Gwaine." The bar man interupted.

"Lancelot!" Merlin greeted. "So what would you like Arthur? I won't give up till I buy you a drink at least."

With a raised eyebrow, Lancelot reached over the counter and pryed Gwaine off of Percy.

"Stop it. Don't make me call up Gwen and have her give you the Consent speach again." He said and then turned to the rest of them. "What can I get you?"

Melin smiled at Arthur.

"Whatever's on tap." Arthur sighed, giving up.

"And my usual please on my tab." Merlin said cheerfully.

"Usual and two tequail shots." Gwaine said.

"Just coke." Leon said, outing himself as the desgnated driver.

"Same as him." Percy said pointing at Arthur.

Lancelot nodded and with a last warning look at Gwaine went to get them their drinks.

"So." Leon began, obviously still a bit uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "Come here often?"

"Oh yes. Gwaine can't go very long without sex." Merlin answered, chuckling at Gwaine's angry kick.

"We are actually here celebrating! Little Merlin starts a new job tomorrow!" Gwaine said, slapping Merlin on the back.

Arthur frowned. "Then shouldn't you be preparing instead of getting drunk and picking up?"

"I wasn't planning on picking up at all. Until I saw you." Merlin tilted his head and smirked at Arthur. "You blew all my plans for an early night.

Arthur colored and turned to the bar just as Lancelot placed everything down.

"What makes you think I'm even intereseted in you?" He said, picking up his beer and turning back to glare at Merlin. "I mean you're far to skinny and you have big ears."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You being a prat doesn't stop you being hot. And if you're not interested just say so and I'll stop."

Arthur tilted his head and looked Merlin up and down. He shrugged.

"Oh wow, you really know how to make someone swoon." Merlin snickered, as Gwaine handed him his scotch and coke.

"I could change my mind." Arthur warned.

"And you can at any time." Was the returned comment.

As one Arthur, Leon, Percy and a few who had over heard turned to look at Merlin.

"What? I actually listened to Gwen's Consent speech and I agree." Merlin scowled at everyone who was watching them.

Arthur laughed and set down his drink. "Okay I give. Dance with me."

Merlin downed his drink and folowed Arthur into the crowd. A little ways in Arthur turned to him and yanked Merlin towards him by hooking his fingers in Merlin's belt.

Merlin's hand went up around Arthur's neck, while Arthur had his hands sliding around to Merlin's ass.

"Do you like this song?" Merlin asked trying to be heard over the music.

"Not really." Arthur replied before kissing him.

Merlin made a happy noise but pulled back all the same.

"Wasn't excpecting that." He said.

Arthur shrugged. "I had a pretty shit day and need to unwind. Why turn down a willing hottie?"

"Hottie?"

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and tugged him towards the private rooms at the back of the club.

In no time at all they were in one and Arthur had pinned Merlin to the door. The kiss this time was hot and wet. Merlin groaned when Arthur bit his lip. He reached out to grab Arthur's hips, trying to get any attention for his hardening problem.

"Bed." Merlin panted out as Arthur moved to his neck.

Arthur moved back and taking off his shirt, he backed towards the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on Merlin.

"Strip." Arthur barked out.

Lightning fast Merlin had his clothes off was already advancing on Arthur as he kicked off his pants. With surprising ease Arthur caught Merlin around the waist and tossed him on to the bed. Merlin laughed and snatched the lube and condom from the bedside table he waved them at Arthur.

"So who's topping? I don't mind either way." He asked.

"I will then." Climbing up the bed Arthur breathed hotly along Merlin's cock, causing a hitched breath and licking one nipple before kissing Merlin again. Grinding thier erections together, making Merlin moan and Arthur chuckle.

"It's kinda fun making you moan like a whore." Arthur whispered between little kisses.

Arthur circled his hips, listening to Merlin's noises.

"No more teasing!" Merlin growled, reaching up to kiss him again.

Using one hand Arthur lubed up his fingers and gently started to prepare Merlin, carefully he inserted one finger in his ass, thrusting in.

"Arthur! I'm not that fucking deleicate." Merlin snapped as he rolled his hips taking Arthur's finger deeper. A second and third finger followed swiftly and Merlin felt like a lightning bolt hit him. "OH FUCK."

"Find it did I?" Arthur smirked, rubbing against Merlin's prostate.

"Just fuck me already!" Merlin squirmed and yanked at Arthur's hair.

Removing Merlin's hands from his hair Arthur opened the condom packet and slid it on. He gripped Merlin's hips and thrust in. Merlin let out a loud groan and swore as Arthur thrust again and again, picking up in speed and tempo. Arthur was breathing heavy, eyes closed and face concentrated. He changed the angle and Merlin let out a scream as Arthur hit his prostate dead on, Arthur's eyes snapped open at Merlin's scream and he stared at him, as if fasinated by the faces Merlin was sure he was making. Merlin was almost incoherent at this point. With just a constant stream of "Oh fuck, yes oh fuck" Merlin was almost overwhelmed.

Arthur reached between them and took hold of his neglected cock and in only a few strokes Merlin was coming with a scream, Arthur followed just moments after with a deep groan.

They lay for a few moments, panting and exhaused, before Arthur carefully moved off him to roll on to the bed.

"Wow." Merlin finally said.

Arthur started laughing and then rolled off the bed onto the floor. Then Merlin started laughing as Arthur, blushing deeply, sat up. The sound of a ringing phone interupted as Arthur fished out his phone to answer it.

"Yeah?" He said. A short pause. "Ah. I'll be right there." He hung up. "Sorry Merlin but I've got to run."

"Alright." Merlin said, stretching like a cat and climbing off the bed to find his own clothes.

"Thanks for tonight though. I needed it." Arthur said, slipping on his shoes and standing dressed except for his shirt.

Merlin smiled at him.

"Goodbye Merlin." Arthur said pulling on his shirt and leaving.

"Bye." Merlin said to an empty room.

Finishing getting dressed, Merlin headed back to where he could see Gwain alone by the bar.

"They all gone?" He asked, settleing on the stool next to Gwaine.

"Yeah." Gwaine pouted "Arthur came back and said something about work and they left. I didn't even get Percy's number!"

Merlin sighed. "I'd better head home. Work tomorrow." He waved at Gwaine as he left, feeling like somehow the night was a bust despite the mindblowing sex with a hot stranger.

Sighing again, Merlin put it out of his mind.

The next morning, Merlin straightened his tie in the mirror of the elevator. Pendragon Corp. The biggest name in technology desgin and sale in England. Oddly clean and built perfectly symetrical, the huge building would be an intimidating place to work. Merlin frowned at himself in the mirror. Something was off. He had felt it since last night after Arthur had left. He sighed.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, only to be directed by signs to go left. He followed the signs till he found the door marked "Head of Technology" and knocked. After a soft "Come in." Merlin opened the door to see Gauis, his grandfather.

"There you are!" He said sternly, eyebrow of doom already storming. "You are late."

Merlin glanced at his watch then at the clock on the wall to check.

"Well fuck." He was nearly an hour late.

Gauis rolled his eyes and his gaze slid to look behind Merlin.

"What can I do for you Mr Pendragon?" He said.

Merlin froze and slowly turned. He took in the fancy suit and classy aftershave before he realised.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur!"

They stood silent for a moment.

"Well fuck." Merlin said.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be changing my writing style a bit or a lot because I realised last night that everything I put down sounded wrong and was pissing me off.

After a brief and awkward silence, Gauis spoke up. "Arthur, this is my grandson Merlin Emrys."

"Emrys?" Arthur frowned as though the name was familiar. "You don't look like a hacker."

"And I suppose you meet a lot of hackers?" Merlin countered, silently kicking himself for mouthing off at the boss's son.

Arthur growled glaring at him and many dirty and completely inappropriate thoughts went spiralling through Merlin's brain. He shoved a folder and an envelope at him and turned to Gauis.

"Father sent me to remind you about the meeting this afternoon." He said and receiving a nod from Gauis, he turned and with one final pointed look at Merlin he left the room.

Ignoring the glare from his grandfather, Merlin sank into the chair in front of Gauis's desk.

_Well that could have gone better._ Merlin thought as he opened a folder with his first 'assignment' in it. _Hack through the firewall of_ _Essetir Enterprises and bring all relevant data to the boardroom on the 27__th__ floor at 2pm._ He glanced up. _11:30. All relevant data?_

"This Uther isn't one for beating around the bush I see." Merlin commented looking up at the other man.

Gauis's eyebrows came together in a scowl that rivalled the one he gave Gwaine after the incident with the firetruck.

"You know Arthur?" He asked calm before the storm.

"Yeah, we met last night at the club." Merlin said flippantly.

"Merlin." Gauis took a breath to start a rant.

"Please don't. It's not any of your business anyway. It won't affect my work."

Glaring again he relented. "Your desk is right over there." He pointed to the far desk. "Get started on you task, believe me it will be time to hand it over before you know it."

Merlin nodded and going over to his desk he pulled out his laptop and got set up.

_What the hell kind of relevant data does he mean? _Merlin sighed and began.

Two hours later, after the easiest firewalls he had ever come across, Merlin had coded and arranged all the data to make simple understand for the layman and had everything prepared to go.

Gauis glanced over the neatly written notes and over the still flashing laptop screen.

"No one can ever say you're inefficient." He commented dryly.

Merlin smiled and gathered up his laptop and notebook; he followed Gauis to the elevator and hummed along to the music.

They walked into the boardroom only to see Arthur setting up a fancy looking projector under the watchful eye of none other than Uther Pendragon.

"Afternoon Gauis, who is this?" Uther turned his cold look towards Merlin.

"Merlin Emrys, sir." Merlin introduced himself, ignoring the look Arthur was shooting him.

"I can assume that you have completed what I have asked of you?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow and placed down his laptop and notebook.

"I didn't understand what you meant by 'relevant data' so I just brought everything." He said.

Uther looked doubtful but said nothing as the room started to fill with people. Behind him Arthur looked like he was about to choke.

_Prat. _ Merlin thought.

The meeting began with Merlin seated next to Gauis, nearly bored to tears by the company jargon which made less sense to him than how Gwaine always managed to get a date, despite his lack of tack and boundaries. Arthur sat next to his father, glancing occasionally down the table towards where Merlin sat.

"Emrys." Uther's eye twitched when Merlin jumped. "I do hope you are paying attention."

"Of course." Merlin smiled.

Beside him, Gauis sighed.

"Did you find anything about a deal with a woman named Morgause?" Uther spat, clearly annoyed.

Merlin nodded and with a few key strokes he had up every file with the name Morgause.

"Yeah and also a deal between Cendred, Morgause and another woman named Nimueh." He tapped a few more keys and flipping to a page in his notebook he pushed it towards Uther.

"Nimueh? Are you sure?" Uther asked as he peered down at Merlin's writing.

Merlin nodded as everyone began muttering to each other and both Uther and Gauis looked strained. Catching Arthur's eye, Merlin tilted his head in confusion. Arthur shrugged and cleared his throat.

Uther started and turned to Arthur. "Arthur, please show Mr Emrys around the building." His tone left no room for any argument.

"Of course Father." Arthur frowned and stood.

"Go ahead Merlin. I will collect your things." Gauis said. He leaned over to speak quietly to Uther as everyone ignored them in favour of whispered discussions.

They looked at each other, Merlin shrugged. They left the room and walked silently for a short while.

"So this was the new job? You're going to have to be more professional towards my father; he will rip your head off in a heartbeat." Arthur glanced over and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be working here?"

Merlin shrugged again. "I was too busy trying to get you out of your clothes to give you my backstory."

Arthur growled, muttering under his breath.

"What? If you want to insult me you have to speak up, clotpole."

"What?" Arthur laughed. "Did you make that up?"

Merlin made a face at him then smiled. "So who's this Nimueh?"

"I'm not sure." He glanced at his watch. "But I know who we can ask." Arthur grinned at him and came to a stop at the water cooler.

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Wait for it." Arthur said.

A beautiful blonde woman turned the corner and tripped over her own feet, the tightly stacked paperwork she was carrying slid from her grip, coming to a stop at Arthur's feet. She stood and grinned at Arthur.

"Hey!" She took the papers from Arthur when he picked them up and dragged him into a painful looking hug.

"Elena, you know everything right?" Arthur said, slightly muffled by the woman, Elena's hair.

"Do you doubt me?" She replied cheekily.

"Never." Arthur replied.

Merlin watched this exchange quietly.

"Ever heard of Nimueh?" Arthur asked pulling away from the hug.

Elena glanced around to make sure no one was listening and whispered like a conspiracy to Arthur.

"I heard that Nimueh tried to ruin Ygraine!" She whispered.

"My mother." Arthur clarified, seeing Merlin's confusion.

"Yeah!" Elena nodded happily. "Apparently Nimueh was a really good friend of your mother's and when she got pregnant with you they started fighting a lot and eventually Nimueh tricked Ygraine into a huge scandal! People say it's the reason your mum left the company to your dad despite her being a better CEO choice. Sorry." Elena slapped a hand over her mouth and looked worried.

Arthur chuckled at her. "Thanks for the info Lena."

Elena grinned and waved enthusiastically as she carried on with her errand.

"Is that true?" Merlin asked, watching Elena trip and stumble down the hallway.

"Elena knows everything." Arthur said.

"Why do you think your father doesn't want you to know?" Merlin mused, turning back to Arthur to catch him staring at his ass.

Arthur flushed at being caught but didn't look away, "I'm not sure." He replied.

"See something you like?" Merlin spun slowly on the spot and leered at Arthur

Arthur scoffed and rolling his eyes, he continued around the corner.

_Still so uptight, _Merlin smiled to himself and followed Arthur.


End file.
